emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Tim O'Mara
Tim O'Mara is a director on Emmerdale. He has been directing on the show since 2001. Tim has also directed Coronation Street and Byker Grove and has written for ''Grange Hill. He also created and wrote Jeopardy for BBC 1 which won a BAFTA in 2002. Other credits include Hollyoaks, See how they run, Behind closed doors, The Royal, Fair City, Rumble, Eastenders and The Family. '' Episodes directed by Tim O'Mara 2000s 2009 (11 episodes) *Episode 5340/5341 (7th July 2009) *Episode 5342 (8th July 2009) *Episode 5343 (9th July 2009) *Episode 5382 (25th August 2009) *Episode 5383 (26th August 2009) *Episode 5384 (27th August 2009) *Episode 5385 (27th August 2009) *Episode 5418 (6th October 2009) *Episode 5419/5420 (7th October 2009) *Episode 5421 (8th October 2009) *Episode 5422 (8th October 2009) 2010s 2010 (19 episodes) *Episode 5589 (22nd April 2010) *Episode 5590 (22nd April 2010) *Episode 5591 (23rd April 2010) *Episode 5592 (26th April 2010) *Episode 5621 (28th May 2010) *Episode 5622 (1st June 2010) *Episode 5623 (2nd June 2010) *Episode 5624 (3rd June 2010) *Episode 5653/5654 (13th July 2010) *Episode 5655 (14th July 2010) *Episode 5656 (15th July 2010) *Episode 5657 (15th July 2010) *Episode 5716 (23rd September 2010) *Episode 5717 (23rd September 2010) *Episode 5718 (24th September 2010) *Episode 5719 (27th September 2010) *Episode 5804 (30th December 2010) *Episode 5805 (30th December 2010) *Episode 5806 (31st December 2010) 2011 (21 episodes) *Episode 5807 (3rd January 2011) *Episode 5844 (15th February 2011) *Episode 5845 (16th February 2011) *Episode 5846 (17th February 2011) *Episode 5847 (17th February 2011) *Episode 5936 (2nd June 2011) *Episode 5937 (3rd June 2011) *Episode 5938 (6th June 2011) *Episode 5939 (7th June 2011) *Episode 5965 (7th July 2011) *Episode 5966 (7th July 2011) *Episode 5967 (8th July 2011) *Episode 5968 (11th July 2011) *Episode 6015 (2nd September 2011) *Episode 6016/6017 (5th September 2011) *Episode 6018/6019 (7th September 2011) *Episode 6106 (15th December 2011) *Episode 6107 (15th December 2011) *Episode 6108 (16th December 2011) *Episode 6109 (19th December 2011) *Episode 6110 (20th December 2011) 2012 (32 episodes) *Episode 6142 (24th January 2012) *Episode 6143 (25th January 2012) *Episode 6144 (26th January 2012) *Episode 6145 (26th January 2012) *Episode 6170 (24th February 2012) *Episode 6171 (27th February 2012) *Episode 6172 (28th February 2012) *Episode 6173 (29th February 2012) *Episode 6246 (24th May 2012) *Episode 6247 (24th May 2012) *Episode 6248 (25th May 2012) *Episode 6249 (28th May 2012) *Episode 6286 (11th July 2012) *Episode 6287 (12th July 2012) *Episode 6288 (12th July 2012) *Episode 6289 (13th July 2012) *Episode 6326 (24th August 2012) *Episode 6327 (27th August 2012) *Episode 6328 (28th August 2012) *Episode 6329 (29th August 2012) *Episode 6330 (30th August 2012) *Episode 6331 (30th August 2012) *Episode 6363 (8th October 2012) *Episode 6364 (9th October 2012) *Episode 6365 (10th October 2012) *Episode 6366 (11th October 2012) *Episode 6367 (11th October 2012) *Episode 6415 (6th December 2012) *Episode 6416 (6th December 2012) *Episode 6417 (7th December 2012) *Episode 6418 (10th December 2012) *Episode 6419 (11th December 2012) 2013 (21 episodes) *Episode 6466 (1st February 2013) *Episode 6467 (4th February 2013) *Episode 6468/6469 (5th February 2013) *Episode 6498 (12th March 2013) *Episode 6499 (13th March 2013) *Episode 6500/6501 (14th March 2013) *Episode 6582 (18th June 2013) *Episode 6583 (19th June 2013) *Episode 6584 (20th June 2013) *Episode 6585 (20th June 2013) *Episode 6628 (9th August 2013) *Episode 6629 (12th August 2013) *Episode 6630 (13th August 2013) *Episode 6631 (14th August 2013) *Episode 6660 (17th September 2013) *Episode 6661 (18th September 2013) *Episode 6662 (19th September 2013) *Episode 6663 (19th September 2013) *Episode 6750/6751 (26th December 2013) *Episode 6752 (27th December 2013) *Episode 6753 (30th December 2013) 2014 (23 episodes) *Episode 6786 (6th February 2014) *Episode 6787 (6th February 2014) *Episode 6788 (7th February 2014) *Episode 6789 (10th February 2014) *Episode 6828 (27th March 2014) *Episode 6829 (27th March 2014) *Episode 6830 (28th March 2014) *Episode 6831 (31st March 2014) *Episode 6832 (1st April 2014) *Episode 6949 (19th August 2014) *Episode 6950 (20th August 2014) *Episode 6951 (21st August 2014) *Episode 6952 (21st August 2014) *Episode 6953 (22nd August 2014) *Episode 6954 (25th August 2014) *Episode 6995 (9th October 2014) *Episode 6996 (10th October 2014) *Episode 6997 (13th October 2014) *Episode 6998 (14th October 2014) *Episode 7030 (20th November 2014) *Episode 7031 (20th November 2014) *Episode 7032 (21st November 2014) *Episode 7033 (24th November 2014) 2015 (16 episodes) *Episode 7240 (21st July 2015) *Episode 7241 (22nd July 2015) *Episode 7242 (23rd July 2015) *Episode 7243 (23rd July 2015) *Episode 7283 (4th September 2015) *Episode 7284 (7th September 2015) *Episode 7285 (8th September 2015) *Episode 7286 (9th September 2015) *Episode 7322 (19th October 2015) *Episode 7323 (20th October 2015) *Episode 7324 (21st October 2015) *Episode 7325 (22nd October 2015) *Episode 7375 (18th December 2015) *Episode 7376 (21st December 2015) *Episode 7377 (22nd December 2015) *Episode 7378 (23rd December 2015) 2016 (7 episodes) *Episode 7406 (22nd January 2016) *Episode 7407 (25th January 2016) *Episode 7408 (26th January 2016) *Episode 7409 (27th January 2016) *Episode 7448 (11th March 2016) *Episode 7449 (14th March 2016) *Episode 7450 (15th March 2016) Category:Emmerdale directors Category:Emmerdale crew